DC COMICS: DC TV UNIVERSE Batwoman s1 ep09 Crisis On Infinite Earths pt 2
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BATWOMAN CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : Oliver's friends mourn his death on Earth-1 even as they prepare to keep fighting the crisis, talking about his loss and his sacrifice. Kara believes there is a way to get everyone back. Harbinger shows up – Diggle doesn’t yet know about Oliver’s death. The Monitor tells them that they need tech from the Waverider in order to continue the fight, but Sara does not want to use tech from her ship having promised the crew they’d never do another crossover, so Lyla goes to Earth-74 where the Legends retired. She finds this world’s Rory (who is trying to be a romance novelist) living in the abandoned Waverider, with Gideon's voice replaced by Leonard Snart's, and she gets Rory to agree to come along with that ship to aid the heroes (after she offers beer.) As Oliver’s death in Part 1 did not happen the way that he foresaw, The Monitor turns to the Book of Destiny for answers. He reveals that they need seven heroes from the multiverse, paragons. As The Monitor explains this, baby Jonathan cries and ultimately ends up being calmed by Rory. The Monitor knows the identity of two of the paragons as they are already on the team: Supergirl/Kara Danvers of Earth-38 is the paragon of Hope and White Canary/Sara Lance of Earth-1 is the paragon of Destiny. There are clues to two more in the Book: another Clark Kent from somewhere in surviving the multiverse who has lost more than any man should will be the paragon of Truth while a visit to an aging future Bruce Wayne on Earth-99 will lead to the paragon of Courage. It’s also mentioned that Felicity Smoak has something called the Tome of the Guardians. Meanwhile, Kara is mourning her world and discovers that The Monitor has saved Lex Luthor and brought him along to Earth-1with them. She is resentful that her mother, Oliver, and 4 billion people are dead but the evil, villainous Lex is allowed to live. Kate threatens Lex. Kara goes with Kate on the mission to find the needed version of Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, Lyla - who is being affected by something unseen - is too late to stop Lex from stealing the Book of Destiny. The Monitor is pleased, however, as this is why he wanted Lex there in the first place. Iris has joined the group and she spends a tender moment with Barry, who reveals that he knows about the Lazarus Pits and how they bring people back to life. There are Pits on other Earths and Barry wants to use one to bring Oliver back. Iris has her own mission though, and goes along to join Lois and Clark in finding this other sad Kryptonian. Mia tells Sara that she and Barry are going after a Pit to bring Oliver back. Sara tries to educate her, but Mia says Nyssa told her everything she needs to know. Kate and Kara find the Bruce on Earth-99. After being turns away from that world’s Luke Fox they find Bruce confined to a robotic exoskeleton. Kara is taken to the library while Kate and Bruce chat. On this world, Kate died five years earlier. At the same time, Lois, and Clark go to another earth searching for the right Clark. But they keep being too late, as Lex is doing the same thing, using the book of destiny to kill every Superman in the multiverse, one at a time. While that’s going on, Sara, Mia, and Barry work with Constantine in their plan to get Oliver back. He locates them a Lazarus Pit while Sara and Constantine work together to bring back his soul. Earth-167. On a familiar farm in Smallville, Lois and Clark joined by Iris try to talk to a flannel-wearing Clark, but Lex (who is president on this Earth) zaps them away. They chat and Lex says he wants to kill him then reveals that he has kryptonite. This Clark isn’t having it and reveals that he gave up his powers to be a husband and father. Kryptonite no longer hurts him. He is still stronger than Lex, though who decides it is not fun anymore and leaves Clark alone with Lois and their daughters after getting punched in the face. Kate explains things to Bruce, but the situation isn’t good. Bruce has gone evil, having murdered a number of his enemies after Kate died. She still wants to give him a chance. Kara discovers that this Bruce killed this world’s Superman. Lois, Clark and Iris end up on Earth-96 where, Clark (Superman Returns Clark) is Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet following the deaths of Lois, Jimmy, and Perry. He’s the paragon. He is willing to help, until Lex shows and uses the Book of Destiny to control him so the two Supermen fight. Suddenly, it's Superman vs. Superman in an epic battle. When Lex is distracted, Lois knocks him out and she and Iris use the book to remind the now evil Clark of the people he knew and loved, which gives him back control. Sara, Constantine, Barry, and Mia find a pit on Earth-18, though it is guarded by Jonah Hex. They girls fight him (Sara scarring his face in the process) and they submerge Oliver. He comes back trying to kill them, and they tranquilize him. But the antimatter flooding the multiverse steals too much of Constantine's magic and they can't get Ollie's soul. Kate continues to try to get Bruce’s help, but he won’t. Supergirl arrives and tells Kate that he killed Superman. Bruce turns and attacks Supergirl as he’s powered by Kryptonite. Kate defends Supergirl, fights with Bruce and he is electrocuted in the struggle and dies. Meanwhile on the Waverider, Rory baby-sits Jonathan and Ray creates a paragon detector. The two Clarks arrive with Lois and Iris as well as an imprisoned Lex, and everyone enjoys how much Clark and Ray resemble each other. Kara and Kate return saying that Bruce was not a paragon of anything and now he is dead. Only Ray's machine says that Kate is actually the paragon of courage, her visit with Bruce lead her to being who they needed. Kara and Kate have a heart to heart, and Kara reveals that she intends to use the Book of Destiny to restore her world and Argo City, even though the Monitor warned that doing so was amazingly dangerous. Kate is not on board with this plan, and it is revealed she stole Bruce's kryptonite. Lyla is summoned away from the heroes and comes face to face with the Anti-Monitor. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Kate Kane - Batwoman Category:Luke Fox - Batwing Category:The Monitor - Mar Novu Category:Anti-Monitor Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Mia Smoak - Green Arrow Category:Iris West Category:Heatwave Category:Lois Lane Category:Supergirl Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Lex Luthor Category:John Constantine Category:Harbinger Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Jonah Hex Category:Captain Cold Category:Jonathan Kent Category:Book Of Destiny Category:DC TV Multiverse: Earth 99 Category:DC TV Multiverse: Earth 167 Category:DC TV Multverse: Earth 96 Category:DC TV Multiverse: Earth 74 Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Book of Oa Category:Batman's Trophy Case Category:Jason White